Cherries
by insertcleverandwittytitlehere
Summary: Short drabble. During an early morning walk, Harry learns that cherries might just be his favorite fruit.


Luna lifted her hand above her head, her fingertips barely grazing the leaves above. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun smiling down on them, the trees acting like a canopy over their heads. Everything about it felt so peaceful. So full of life.

Her blonde hair and pale skin stood out against the green backdrop of the countryside, the very vision of an angel walking the earth. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the way her hands grabbed at the tree leaves, playfully pulling on their stems to claim them as her own.

She already had a bouquet of leaves stashed inside the tan rucksack hanging loosely from her shoulder. Each new leaf was first pressed against her lips before finding its way into the bag. She would giggle every time she found one worthy of her collection, the sound like tinkling wind chimes. Harry couldn't help but smile.

They had decided to take a walk earlier that day, and after a few paces down the dirt path by the Lovegood home, Luna had already skipped ahead, her mind spinning with the prospect of finding new additions for her collection. Harry kept his leisurely pace, content with watching her from behind, eager to have those quiet moments to soak in as much of Luna as he could.

"Oh, Harry, look!"

His eyes found her up ahead on the path. She stood, barefoot, dirt already rubbed along the sides of her ankles. She pointed to a bush inches from her toes.

When Harry finally approached, he felt her hands lace through his.

"Cherries," she smiled, her eyes dancing with that childlike whimsy he loved so much. She pulled him to his knees, the excitement radiating off of her as she reached for the bush. He never felt more lucky than in that moment, watching his Luna pluck the dark red fruit from its stem and popping it into her mouth.

She pulled at a second one and offered it to him, his lips briefly brushing against her fingertips as she fed him the tangy fruit. He gave her hand a kiss before letting her pull away, her eyes already raking over their treasure.

Later, after her bag was filled to bursting and they had gorged themselves on the sweet cherries, Luna and Harry had found a quiet tree to lay beneath. Harry draped his arm around Luna, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. A cool breeze played with her blonde locks, gently brushing them against his cheek.

He smiled, remembering the day he first held Luna in this way. It had been just a few weeks after the final battle. Everything had felt lighter then, like a dream, and suddenly all he wanted was to be with someone who wouldn't poke and prod at him. Who wouldn't demand information of his journey or question where his head was each day.

All he wanted was someone who would let him be. Would provide the right amount of comfort without having to ask what that might actually mean.

And Luna always had a way of just knowing when it came to him.

"You're content," her dreamy voice broke through his reveries.

"I'm with you," he said, placing a gentle kiss atop her head. She smelled of earth, of the spring air and the blooming trees. And of cherries, of course. Beautiful, sweet cherries.

"Here," her hand danced in front of his face, another cherry perched in her palm. "One more, for luck."

He took the cherry from her and brought it to his lips, sinking his teeth into the rosey flesh. Luna sat up and wiped away a stray drop of juice gliding down his chin. "We should plant these," she said, gesturing to the pile of cherry pits they had made.

Harry nodded. A hint of a smile played at Luna's red-stained lips as they began to poke little holes into the earth and drop the pits inside.

He couldn't help himself, then, pulling Luna close to him. She gasped lightly, surprise etched in her cerulean blue eyes. He captured her lips with his, sinking into the feel of her hands as they caressed his back, gently making their way up his neck and into his hair. He could taste the faint tanginess of her last cherry still on her tongue. Somehow, it was even sweeter than all the ones that came before.

Harry decided, then and there, that cherries were his favorite fruit.

He doubted that would ever change.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for the QLFC Daily Prophet challenge Here a Drabble, There a Drabble...

Chudley Cannons Captain

Written for the fluff category.

752 words


End file.
